Bukan CSI tapi SEES
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: nah CSI sekarang gantian Ama S.E.E.S dan anak anak Persona di SMT
1. Chapter 1

Pengarang Curhat : aduh pokoknya aku nggak tau ini lucu atau nggak

**Pengarang Curhat :** aduh pokoknya aku nggak tau ini lucu atau nggak !

**Disclaimer :**P1,P3, P2, P4 dan CSI : NY bukan punya gue catet bukan punya Gue !

**Inti cerita** **:** jadi P3 S.E.E.S itu adalah kepolisian Di Iwatodai Jepang pokoknya banyak kejadian Aneh dan lucu disini ( mungkin )…

**Iwatodai….**

**pagi jam 07.00….**

kantor kepolisian S.E.E.S( **Singkat Erat Extra Siksa** )

Minato : Kita ada kasus ( kasih selembaran kertas )

Junpei : HAH ? kasus lagi ? berapa banyak sih kasus yang kita udah pecahkan ! Capek tau setiap hari ada kasus !( males )

Yukari : HEH ! jangan salahkan Minato ! bukannya lo yang mau masuk Ke S.E.E.S ? seharusnya lo yang harus disalahkan !( memukul kepala Junpei )

Junpei : OW ! Yukari itu Sakit ! ( nahan rasa sakit )

Yukari : rasain lo !

Minato : ( kehilangan kesabaran ) eh, lo bedua mendingan kita Ke TKP trus kita selidiki kasus ini bersama Detektif Akihiko dan Detektif Mitsuru !

Junpei and Yukari : OK !

Ketika mereka sampai ke TKP mereka tercengang dengan hasil kecurigaan Polisi…

Minato : hah ? nggak salah ? ( ngeliat Note polisinya Akihiko )

Akihiko : nggak ! ( ngasih liat Note Polisinya )

Yukari : gila ! masa sih !( ngeliat Note polisinya Akihiko juga )

Junpei : tersangka yang di curigai itu seekor bebek ?( ngeliat notenya akhiko )

Akihiko : ( memasukan notenya kembali ke kantongnya ) Yup ! itu dia bebek nya ( nunjuk kearah polisi yang ngejar bebek )

Junpei : Truss mayatnya ?

Akihiko and Mitsuru : ( nunjuk kearah rumah yang tua banget )….

Ketika mereka masuk kerumah yang tua jelek itu mereka langsung berkomentar dengan Sopan…

Junpei : idih kotor amat ! ( ngebuka pintu )

Yukari : setuju tuh ( nutup hidungnya )

Minato : ini tempat ada yang tempati ya ?

Mitsuru : sebenarnya tempat ini di tinggalin tapi pemiliknya itu cumin satu orang dan paling males membersihkan…

Ketika yukari, junpei, dan Minato melihat mayat mereka langsung Was was ama itu orang….

Yukari : pantesan ! orangnya aja begini ( muka was was )

Junpei : iya ! gue nggak jadi Nanya deh !

Minato : setuju tuh !

Ternyata mayatnya itu seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang bias dibilang sangat menyedihkan… Obesitas….

Yukari : ( meriksa mayat.. ) kaya nya dia mati 4 jam yang lalu !

Junpei : ( meriksa mayat ) bener tuh !

Yukari : Junpei ! pindahkan mayatnya untuk di Otopsi sama Fuuka !

Junpei : tapi !

Yukari : ( marah ) SEKARANG !

Junpei : ( takut ) ok ! ok ! ( manggil orang ) woi ! bantuin !

Shinjiro and Akihiko : Ok !

Sementara itu Minato lagi meriksa lingkungan rumahnya si orang itu….

Minato : koromaru ! cari benda yang mencurigakan !

Koromaru : Arf ! ( nurut )

Ketika Koromaru lagi melakukan pencarian si Minato nemuin sebuah jejak kaki di taman rumah itu ketika itu ia langsung mengambil sampelnya dan menyimpannya…

Sementara itu di dalam Rumah….

Yukari memeriksa tempat duduk dan karpet si korban ketika ia mendapatkan kejangalan dia langsung mengambil sample nya….

Di luar rumah …

Minato : kau tidak menemukan apa pun ? biarlah ! ini ! ( ngasih makanan anjing )

Koromaru : Arf ( kelihatan Seneng )

Akihiko : hey, minato ! aku dapet Saksi ! namanya Luna silverman !

Junpei : ( dateng tiba tiba ) weh… orang amerika ya ?

Akihiko : iya !

Junpei :cantik kagak ?

Akihiko : lumayan !

Ketika mitsuru mendengar percakapan Akihiko dan Junpei dia langsung mendatangi akihiko dan menjewernya ….

Mitsuru :oh, jadi saksinya cantik ya ? hah ? ( njewer+marah marah )

Akihiko : nggak mitsuru ! nggak cantik !

Mitsuru : sini ikut ( menjewer akihiko sampe ke mobil polisi mereka )

Minato and Junpei : (ada Aer di kepala )

Minato : junpei ! bawa saksinya ( nyuruh )

Junpei : Sip !

Ketika mereka kembali ke kantor Minato dan Akihiko mengintrogasi Luna silverman ketika mereka melakukan intogasi Luna silverman menceritakan soal 'Tatsuya Shou' terus sampe Minato jengkel si Akihiko yang ada di ruang introgasi itu hanya bengong dengar penjelasan Luna Silverman. Sambil megang Note polisinya dan Pulpennya. Sementara itu para S.E.E.S yang dibalik kaca udah bosan plus ngatuk berat dengar kata kata Luan Silverman tentang'Tatsuya Shou'…

Minato : Dengar nona Silverman kami….

Luna : ( motong kata kata Minato ) jadi si Tatsuya itu lebih milih Maya dari pada aku tau trus ( melanjutkan kan kata katanya )

Akihiko : ( bengong karena kata katanya )….

Minato : ( jengkel ) Gezzz….

Sementara itu di balik kaca….

Junpei : (nguap+ngantuk+males ) hoaaaa ! nih orang kenapa sih bilang 'Tatsuya… Tatsuya ' terus ! bosen tau !

Mitsuru : ( ngatuk ) setuju !

Shinji : ( udah terlanjur tidur )..Z….Z….z…z

Junpei : dia tidur tuh ! ( mulai berfikiran Usil )

Mitsuru : Junpei, biarkan saja ! ( tatapan Execute )

Junpei : ( takut )baiklah !

Para Anggota S.E.E.S yang dibalik kaca langsung ketiduran gara gara pengakuan Luna Silverman sementara itu Minato udah jengkel dengan Kata kata 'Tatsuya Shou'itu dalam hatinya ia berkata …

Minato : ( dalem ati+jengkel ) si brengsek( orang yang dimaksud Brengsek adalah Tatsuya Shou ) ini ! akan ku bunuh dia !

Sejam berlalu…

Aegis : bagaimana introgasinya ? dia bicara ?

Minato : ( stress ) emang dia bicara tapi gue males denger ceritannya ia bilang 'Tatsuya Shou' terus ! stress gue…….

Aegis : udah, sabar aja ! oh iya soal kasusnya Fuuka udah otopsi itu mayat trus penyebab kematiannya adalah ( nyari di note polisinya )

Minato : ( penasaran ) apa ?

Aegis : digigit oleh bebek di bagian Leher !

Minato : Apa ? masa sih ? ( kaget abis )

Aegis : iya bener ! eh, minato kita kembali saja ke Crime lab buat nyocokan Bebek mana yang menggigit itu orang !

Minato : ok !

Sementara itu Yukari…

Yukari dapet tugas untuk menyelidiki pakaian korban…

Ketika Yukari meriksa Baju korban saat itu dia menemukan DNA yang mencengang kan…

Yukari : ( ngeliat komputer ) DNA bebek, lagi ? …. ( ngeliat komputer lagi ) hmm…. Katsuya Shou….

Junpei : ( dating ) Hi, Yukari what are you got now ?

Yukari : ada DNA lain selain DNA bebek…

Junpei : DNA siapa tuh ?

Yukari : DNA Katsuya Shou….

Junpei : aw… berhentilah 'Shou' aku stress !

Yukari : ( penasaran ) memangnya kenapa ?

Junpei : masa saksi kita Luna Silverman dia cuman bilang Tatsuya Shou…. Terus, Stress aku… ( garuk garuk kepala )

Yukari : oh…

Ketika itu Minato langsung datang dan bertanya soal DNA yang Yukari dapat ketika itu Yukari mengatakan kalau DNA itu milik Katsuya Shou. Minato langsung Stress dan Pasrah karena ingat ama Luna Silverman yang bicaranya tentang Tatsuya Shou…

Kantor Minato…

Minato memanggil Junpei, Akihiko, Ken, dan Shinji buat ngasih tugas baru..

Minato : ( muka pasrah ) sekarang kita cari orang yang namanya Katsuya Shou itu !

Junpei : ( garuk garuk kepala+males ) ya….

Ken : loh, tumben om Junpei males ? ( bingung )

Junpei : ( bentak ) udah gue bilang panggil gue Junpei ! mau gue sate lo ?

Akihiko and Shinji : ( nahan ketawa )….

Ken : ok deh, om… eh… junpei !

Akihiko : ( fokus ke minato ) kemana kita harus cari ?

Minato : itu dia masalahnya ( berfikir )

Shinjiro : mendingan kita pergi ke seluruh tempat di Iwatodai ( ngasih ide )..

Minato : ide bagus ( menerima ide itu ) kalau begitu lebih baik kita pergi sekarang !

Semuanya : baik !

Akhirnya mereka langsung Nyari si Katsuya Shou itu mereka mencarinya sampe ke tempat anak anak punk gitu. trus, begitu mereka nyari si Katsuya Shou itu mereka langsung si Cegat oleh seorang anak Punk dan menantagin mereka kelahi…

Anak Punk : Lawan gue ! ( nantangin )

Minato : Huh ? ( bingung )

Minato malah bingung bingung ama anak remaja ini… entah dia lagi gila… entah dia lagi stress… entah dia lagi kenapa gitu ama otaknya…

Anak Punk : LAWAN GUEEEEE ! ( nantangin abis )

Junpei : Nih, orang kenapa sih ? ( ngelirik Ken, Shinji, dan Akihiko )

Shinji, Ken, dan Akihiko : ( cumin angkat bahu dan masang muka pasrah gitu ama itu orang )….

Anak Punk : Lawan Gue ! gue kuat ! ( nantangin Abis )

Minato : ( pasrah ngeliat itu anak )….

Shinjiro : ( pasrah doang )…

Anak Punk : LAWAN GUE ! ( berteriak kaya ROCK STAR )

Ketika kata kata terakhir di layang kan si Minato ama temen temennya yang udah jengkel dingan anak itu. langsung menodongkan pistol S.E. kearah tuh anak Punk…

Minato : rasain nih! ( membidik kearah Kaki si anak Punk )

'DOR' bunyi suara pistol lima anggota S.E.E.S membuat si anak Punk itu langsung lari terbirit birit karena suara tembakan si anggota S.E.E.S itu…

Ken : tuh orang gila ya ? ( naro pistol ke sabuknya )

Junpei : Kale ! ( naro pistol ke sabuknya juga )

Minato : ( naro pistol ke sabuk+nggak peduli ama anak punk itu+ jalan ) Let's go !

Ketika itu mereka langsung jalan jalan nyari tuh orang. Mereka jalan jalan kaya anggota 'SEX AND THE CITY' tapi versi Cowok..

Di kantor polisi

Mereka udah pasrah nyari itu Katsuya Shou akhirnya mereka yang kaya orang kehilangan Arah langsung lapor ama polisi dibagian orang hilang…

Minato : ( stress ) orang itu akan ku bunuh dia !

Ken : ( menahan Minato ) jangan !

Minato : ( bingung ) kenapa ?

Ken : kamu marah soal nona Luna silverman ?

Minato : iya !

Ken : ( menyiapkan pistol ) akan ku bunuh dia !

Minato : ( nahan ken ) jangan !

Ken : ( bingung ) kenapa ?

Minato : lo tau rumahnya dimana ?

Ken : nggak !

Ketika itu Akihiko dating dengan muka Jelek abis sambil megang buku Note polisinya…

Akihiko : ( baru datang dari tempat laporang ) Sialan ! dia ternyata polisi kaya kita !

Junpei : ( naik darah ) Mana dia ?

Akihiko : ( menahan Junpei ) dia lagi nggak bias ketemu ama kita ! dia masih ngobrol ama adeknya !

Junpei : ( reda ) siapa ?

Akihiko : ( males ) Tatsuya Shou !

Junpei : ( naik darah ) akan ku bunuh dia !

Minato : ( nahan ) eh, jangan dulu !

Junpei : kenapa ?

Minato : ini masih di kantor polisi !

Junpei : oh iya ya ! ( kepikiran )

**Sejam berlalu…..**

Minato : ( ngeliat jam tangan ) sialan ! lama banget tuh orang !

Ken : ( pasrah ) sabar pak !

Junpei : udah ketiduran…

Ketika itu mereka ngeliat tatsuya Shou lewat lalu Akihiko langsung kalap dan mendorong si Tatsuya sampe jatoh !

Akihiko :eh, lo ! Tatsuya Shou ya ?( nindis tatsuya )

Tatsuya : iya ! emangnya kenapa ? ( ketidis )

Akihiko : mana kakak lo ?

Tatsuya : ( nunjuk kearah kantor yang tulisannya Katsuya Shou )…

Akihiko : terima kasih ( nggak nindis Tatsuya lagi )

Ketika Tatsuya berdiri minato langsung liat seragam si Tatsuya dan komentar..

Minato :eh, lo !

Tatsuya : lo manggil gue ?

Minato : iya !

Tatsuya : ada apa ?

Minato : lo dari sekolah Seven sister ya ? ( nada nantang )

Tatsuya : iya ? kenapa ? ( nada Nantang juga )

Minato : nggak apa apa !( jalan kearah Kantor itu sambil ngeliat Tatsuya )

Ketika Minato jalan sambil ngeliat Tatsuya Minato langsung terhantuk alias tabrakan ama seorang remaja cowok berambut Gray…' BUAK !' suara mereka saat tabrakan…

Minato : oh, maaf !

Remaja rambut gray : tak apa ! ( langsung memansangi minato yang pake baju seragam Gekkoukan )

Minato : ada apa ?

Remaja rambut Gray : nggak apa apa ! kamu Dari Gekkoukan ?

Minato : iya !

Reamaja Rambut Gray : namaku Seta Souji salam kenal ( nada yang agak nantang )

Minato : oh, iya ! ( ngeliat dengan tatapan curiga + nada yang nantang juga )

Ketika itu Seta langsung jalan tapi sambil ngeliatin Minato juga ketika itu ia langsung tabrakan ama cowok yang pake anting di telinganya ' BUAK !'

Seta :Huaaa ! maaf !

Remaja pake anting : ah, nggak apa apa !

Seta : ah, maaf sekali !

Remaja itu langsung ngeliat seragam si Seta….

Seta : ada apa ?

Remaja pake anting : lo dari Yosagami hing ya ? ( nada nantang )

Seta : iya ! ( nada nantang )

Ramaja pake anting : nama gue Naoya todo…( nada ngacem juga coba )

Ketika itu si Naoya langsung jalan ketika itu dia langsung tubrukan ama si Tatsuya…

Ketika itu Si Tatsuya ngeliatin seragamnya gitu trus dia langsung bilang kalo si Naoya itu anak St. Hermelin dalem ati minato udah bilang…

Minato : ( dalam Ati )de ja vu abis !

Ketika itu Si Akihiko mulai manggil si Minato..

Akihiko :heh ! Minato !

Minato : ape ?

Akihiko : introgasi saksinya !

Minato : Ok ( berjalan menuju kantor Katsuya )

Ketika Introgasi berlangsung si Katsuya bilang waktu itu dia bertemu ama itu Manusia buat mendata dia tapi tuh orang berontak dan dengan sopannya Katsuya langsung megang baju trus dia pulang… ketika itu Si Katsuya Shou ini langsung bicarain Adeknya Si Tatsuya… akhirnya itu Lima orang langsung Stress dengan kata kata Tatsuya Shou…

Minato : ( dalam ati+ngeliat jam tangan ).. Anjrit ! nih orang ! lain kali gue bener bener bunuh si Tatsuya Shou !

Bersambung….


	2. Chapter 2

Pengarang Curhat : nah sekarang aku tambah ama cerita Chuck

Pengarang Curhat : nah sekarang aku tambah ama cerita Chuck !  
Disclaimer : P1,P3, P2, P4 dan CSI : NY bukan punya gue catet bukan punya Gue !  
Inti cerita : jadi P3 S.E.E.S itu adalah kepolisian Di Iwatodai Jepang pokoknya banyak kejadian Aneh dan lucu disini ( mungkin )…

ketika si Minato udah selesai introgasi ia langsung nyari Flash Disknya

Minato : ( nyari Flash disk di kantongnya )mana ya ?

Ken : nyari apa ?

Minato : Flash disk ku ! tau nggak ?

Ken : nggak tau !

Minato : mungkin di kantor kali ya…

Kantor S.E.E.S

Minato nyari itu Flash Disk di kantornya…

Minato : aduh mana ya ? ( nyari di kantong nya ) ah, ini dia …. KOK ? bukan ini kan warna Abu abu ? punya gue kan Biru ? udah disitu ada File penting utuk kasus lagi !…

Seta Home…

Seta : Flash disk punya siapa nih ? ( penasaran ) bukan punya Gue ! kalau gue kan abu abu ?( sadar ) jangan jangan… ketuker lagi ? ( nggak percaya ) bodo amat ! gue pingin banget tau isi Flash disk ini !

Si seta langsung nyalain itu Flash disk ketika ia melihat isinya. Cuman data data milik negara….

Kantor S.E.E.S…

Junpei : ( nyari di bawah kolong meja ) mungkin lo lupa taro dimana !

Minato : ( nyari di jas nya ) nggak mungkin ! gue sering taro tuh barang di sini !

Yukari : ( nyari di lemari ) mungkin jatoh di suatu tempat kali !

Minato : ( mukul jidat ) anjrit ! pasti ketuker ! ama Seta souji !

Akhirnya minato Lari lari keluar kantornya si Yukari ama Junpei cuman angkat bahu dan langsung kembali ke perkerjaannya menyelidiki kasus kematian orang yang besar ini…

Seta Home…

Seta yang abis ngeliat seluruh data penting itu. ia langsung pingsan….

Minato luar kantor…

Minato : anjrit ! mana itu orang ! kalo sampai dia buka ! gue bener bener bunuh dia !

Lari ke mana mana…

Seta home…

Seta : ( baru bangun ) anjrit ! itu data apaan sih ? pake FBI segala lagi !…( ngeliat lambang CSI+inget sesuatu+takut abis ) anjrit ! CSI kan polisi !…. ( nyadar ) buset ! gue harus pergi ke kantor polisi ngembalikan ini Disk !

Seta pun keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju Kantor polisi dimana mereka bertemu…

Di kantor S.E.E.S…

Yukari yang sedang memeriksa bukti dari TKP melihat ada kenjangalan di sana…

Junpei : Ada apa yukari ? ( pingin tau )

Yukari : sepertinya ini DNA pembunuhnya !

Junpei : benarkah ? coba liat ! ( ngeliat Komputer Yukari )

Yukari : Panggil yang lain ! ( serius )

Junpei : ( lari ke luar ruang periksa ) OK !

Minato and Seta time…

Minato udah kehilangan arah mau cari si Seta kemana akhirnya dia langsung keinget dimana dia akan nyari itu anak ! yaitu di kantor polisi tempat mereka tabrakan…

Minato : ( nyadar ) kekantor polisi aje ! ( lari kearah kantor polisi )

Sementara itu seta yang udas stress nyari si Minato langsung milih jalan yang sama yaitu pergi ke Kantor polisi setempat…

Di kantor polisi…

Ketika sampai Si minato langsung mencari Si seta dari ruangan ke ruangan lain…

Minato : ( membuka ruangan satu per satu ) Bukan ! bukan ! bukan !

Ketika Minato sampai ke pintu terakhir ia melihat pelakuan yang tidak senonoh antara seorang Polisi dengan karyawannya…

Minato : Oh… Maaf ! ( menutup kembali )

Sementara itu seta yang datang terakhir langsung nyari minato dengan cara yang sama yaitu membuka seluruh ruangannya..

Seta : ( negbuka seluruh ruangan ) maaf ! maaf ! Maaf !

Ketika seta melihat pintu yang di buka ama Minato yang ada polisinya itu Seta langsung teriak bukan main

Seta : ( menutup pintu ) HUAAA !? MAAF !

Ketika itu Minato yang denger suara Seta langsung nyari itu anak. Abis itu dia kejar si Seta sampai naik ke loteng

Loteng kantor polisi…

Seta : ( takut ) woi ! jangan todongin pistol dong !

Minato : ( nodongin pistol ) mana Flash disk gue ? mana ?

Seta : Nih ! ( melemarkan Flash disk+ngeliat lencana Minato+inget sesuatu ) eh… Maaf Minato ! ano…

Minato : lho ? kok takut banget ama gue ? kenapa ?

Seta : ( takut ) gue ngebaca Flash disk lo !

Minato : ( kaget ) apa !?

Kantor S.E.E.S…

Yukari : aku dapat ! pembunuhnya !

Semuanya : Siapa ? ( ngeliat komputer )

Yukari langsung membuka mulutnya dan pembunuhnya adalah…

Loteng kantor polisi…

Minato : kok lo berani ngeliat isi Flash disk ini ? inikan punya negara !

Seta : HAH ? negara ? masa ?

Minato : beneran ! datanya itu data paling rahasia ! trus kalo ada orang yang mengetahuinya selain Polisi khusus dan pejabat tinggi akan di…

**Kantor S.E.E.S….**

Junpei : ( melongo kaya sapi mau disembelih ) ah, masa sih nih benda ?

Yukari : iya ! gue nggak bohong !

Shinjiro : salah kali ( nampar muka )…

Mitsuru : … memalukan ! kenapa bisa dia mati gara gara dia !

Akihiko : Setuju !

Ken : kita beritau Minato !

Yukari : ide bagus ! Shinjiro, Akihiko, Mitsuru, dan ken pergi ke TKP dan tangkap tersangkanya !

Junpei : ( protes ) gue ?

Yukari : ( serius+tersenyum ) ayo kita cari Minato !

Junpei : ok !

Yukari : let's go to the Police !

Junpei : ok !

Loteng kantor kepolisian…

Minato : lo bisa dibunuh ama Negara !

Seta langsung melongo kaya Sapi mau di sembelih

Seta : dibunuh ? kenapa ?

Minato : ( menjelaskan ) nanti kamu bisa aja di culik trus kamu di suruh bicara soal negara ! habis itu Abis deh negara kita !

Tiba tiba pintu kebuka,…

Yukari : akhirnya ketemu juga !

Junpei : ( ngeliat minato ) woi ! ada apa ini ? kok main mau nembak segala ?

Minato :eh ! dia itu ngambil Flash disk gue trus..

Junpei : ( males+motong kata kata Minato ) Trus ?

Minato : dia ngebaca isinya ! padahal isinya kan…

Yukari : ( motong kata kata minato ) barang nggak penting ?

Minato : ( jengkel ) jangan potong kata kata Gue !

Yukari and Junpei : ( diem + duduk manis di salah satu tembok )…

Minato : ( melanjutkan kata katanya ) bukan ! barang nya itu penting ! data milik negara ! tapi dia ngeliat semuannya dan…

Junpei : ( motong lagi ) dan apa ?

Minato : ( jengkel ) Dia otak komputernya !

Seta, yukari, dan junpei langsung membuka mulutnya kaya sapi mau di sembelih… akhirnya si Yukari langsung angkat bicara..

Yukari : ( kaget ) truss nih anak kita apain ?

Minato : ( nyiapin peluru ) akan aku bunuh dia !

Yukari : ( nahan ) kenapa ?

Minato : kita bisa di pecat ! nggak dapet santunan ! gaji kita nggak akan di bayar selama 3 bulan !

Mendengar itu Yukari langsung berubah pikirin

Yukari : ayo kita bunuh ! ( nyiapin pistol )

Junpei : ( nahan ) jangan dulu 1 kita harus ngasih tau siapa pembunuh si orang tua besar itu !

Minato : emangnya siapa ? ( penasaran )

Yukari : seekor Bebek !

Minato : HAH ? bebek ? ( pingsan )

Yukari : ( bingung ) kok pingsan ?

Junpei : meneketehe !

Yukari : ( ngangkat telphone ) hah ? pelakunya udah ketangkep ? baguslah !

Seta : ( takut ) trus gue gimana ?

Yukari : diem dulu ! ( ngebentak )

Seta : ok !

Junpei : ( ngebangunin minato ) eh ! bangun !

Yukari : dasar ! minato ! nggak pernah bisa di bangunin !

Tiba tiba hp minato langsung bunyi..

Junpei : ( angkat telphonenya minato ) hallo ? oh Ai-chan ! kenapa ? ada kasus ? ok !

Yukari : ( curiga ) siapa ?

Junpei : ini Ai-chan !

Yukari : kenapa ?

Junpei : ada kasus !

Yukari : tentang

Junpei : pembunuhan !

Yukari : yuk kita kesana !

Junpei : Minato nya ?

Yukari : lo tetep disini trus panggil yang lain ! gue kesana ama Detektif Mitsuru dan Detektif Aegis ! awas lo kalao gue liat lo di TKP ! ( nada ngancem )

Junpei : ok ! ( takut )

Seta : gue boleh keluar ? ( lagi reda )

Junpei and Yukari : nggak ! tetep disini ! ( bentak )

Seta : ok…. ( takut )

Junpei langsung nunggu si Detktif Akihiko, Shinjiro, dan Ken

Junpei : sialan lama banget !

Seta : udah ! pergi aja ! nanti Minato gue yang urus !

Junpei : enak aja lo !

Tiba tiba si Naoya dateng bawa koran trus lari lari kaya panik gitu trus langsung Sok sok mau nyelamatin gitu…

Naoya : keluar ! keluar ! ( dateng dateng+main paksa )

Junpei : idih ! siapa lo ? ( bingung )

Naoya : nama gue Naoya Todo ! udah keluar sana ! ( maksa )

Junpei : kenapa lo ? emangnya kalo gue nggak keluar ada apa ?

Naoya : ada bom !

Seta : ( kaget )Buset !? bom ?

Naoya : udah cepet keluar !

Junpei : lo tau dari mana ?

Naoya : Rahasia ! pokoknya cepet keluar

Junpei : jangan jangan lo terrorize ya ?

Seta : bukan ! dia Cuma remaja biasa !

Junpei : lo tau dari mana ? ( penasaran )

Seta : ( bisik bisik ) dari Flash Disk !

Junpei : ( dalem ati ) buset !

Ketika itu Naoya langsung bangunin minato dengan cara yang unik.. dengan bilang..

Naoya : ( mukul pipa ) WOI ! bangun ! SAHUR !

Minato : ( bangun ) hah ? sahur ?

Naoya : udah bangun ?

Minato : iya !

Naoya : cepet keluar !

Minato : kenape ?

Naoya : ada bom ! mau meledak 30 menit lagi !

Minato : ( panik ) ayo kita kabur !

Minato langsung nyuruh Junpei dan Seta kabur juga. Ketika mereka ada di luar bomnya itu meledak ketika itu gedung lagi meledak si Naoya langsung ngeliat korannya kaya Early edition gitu….

Naoya : ( bicara sendiri ) akhirnya ganti beritannya ( ngebolak balik korannya )….

Minato : kok lo bisa tau ?

Naoya : ( dapet berita ) ah !? ada kecelakaan waktu S.E.E.S lagi meriksa TKP ! aku harus nyelamatin !

Tiba tiba Naoya lari 100 km/jam Minato, Seta ama Junpei langsung Sweet drop dan ngikutin itu anak

Minato : Junpei ! suruh yang lain ke TKP !

Junpei : ok ! ( menghubungin yang lain ) EH ! ke TKP semuannya !

Seta : tuh orang kenapa sih ?

Minato : Meneketehe !

Mereka langsung ngejar itu anak sampe ke TKP gitu abis itu dia keliatan lagi berantem ama Yukari..

Bersambung

Early edition masuk ! ha ha ha ! trus apa yang akan terjadi ya ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pengarang Curhat : Early edition juga ! nanti ada yang baru

Disclaimer : P1,P3, P2, P4, CSI : NY, Chuck, dan Early edition bukan punya gue catet bukan punya Gue !  
Inti cerita : jadi P3 S.E.E.S itu adalah kepolisian Di Iwatodai Jepang pokoknya banyak kejadian Aneh dan lucu disini ( mungkin )…

ketika Minato, Seta, dan Junpei liat pertengkaran cuman..

Junpei Cuma geleng geleng kepala and ngucek mata

Seta cuman melongo nggak jelas dan memukul pipinya

Minato nyubit pipinya karena ngeliat ada orang yang pertama kalinya mau melawan si Yukari

Ketika itu Yukari yang ngeliat mereka dari kejauhan langsung manggil mereka dengan muka yang marah dan serem

Yukari : ( teriak+ marah ) kesini !

Minato, Junpei, and Seta : ( takut ) iya !

Ketika Minato, junpei and Seta udah sampe ke situ si Naoya makin histeris

Naoya : ( histeris ) woi ! ngapain kalian ke sini ? sana pergi ! nih tempat mau runtuh !

Yukari : eh !? tau dari mana lo ?

Naoya : RAHASIA ! pokoknya lari ! ( marah )

Minato : eh, yukari ! nih anak aja barusan nyelamatin gue dari Bomb !

Yukari : ah, masa ?

Junpei : iya ! beneran !

Yukari : gue ambil alat ama barang bukti dulu !

Naoya : nggak ada Waktu ! ( ngeliat Koran )

Seta : tuh Koran kenapa sih ?

Naoya : bukan urusan Lo ! ( lari masuk kedalem ama Yukari )

Seta langsung curiga plus Sweet drop ama si Naoya yang dari tadi ngebolak balik korannya…

Seta : ( gossip ) eh tuh anak dari tadi bolak balik korannya kenapa ya ?

Minato : ( ngosip ) meneketehe !

Junpei : gue masuk dulu ya ! ( masuk tuh rumah )

Minato : iye terserah lo ! ( males )

Seta : ( ngegosip ) trus tuh anak langsung bilang " awas ! ada bomb ! " trus waktu kita udah keluar dia baca tuh Koran lagi abis itu ini " awas mau runtuh ! " apa berikutnya ? Detektif Akihiko di culik ?

Minato : ( penasaran+ngegosip ) idih lo kok tau akihiko ?

Seta : lo lupa ya ? kalo gue udah ngeliat tuh File !

Minato : ( mukul jidat ) oh iya ! lo kan baca Flash disk nya !

Seta : eh, tuh orang punya kekuatan ama Koran nya apa ?

Minato : udah gue bilang gue nggak tau !

Tiba tiba si Naoya ama yang lain keluar dengan selamat tiba tiba aja tuh bangunan ambruk abis itu Minato Cuma geleng geleng kepala ama itu bangunan ternyata mayat nya itu masih nggak tertimbun tiba tiba ketika Naoya ngeliat korannya lagi si Seta langsung nyambar tuh Koran..

Seta : ( ngambil secara paksa ) liat dong !

Naoya : jangan ! ( narik korannya )

Seta : please ! ( maksa )

Naoya : nggak !

Tiba tiba dateng Katsuya Shou sama adeknya mereka ngeliat TKP itu di tambah lagi si Mitsuru, Aegis, Akihiko, ken, dan Shinjiro dateng sambil lari-lari…

Minato : sedang apa kalian kesini ?

Aegis : sorry ! dateng terlambat ( ngeliat rumah ancur ) lho, TKP ama korbannya mana ?

Minato : tadi tumahnya runtuh kagak tau kenapa !

Aegis : trus yukari ?

Minato : ( nada males ) diselamatin ama Naoya Todo ! ( nunjuk Naoya yang lagi baca korannya )

Aegis : kok baca Koran ? ( heran )

Minato : meneketehe !

Tiba tiba Naoya langsung lari ke arah Gekkoukan Hing

Aegis : ayo kita kejar !

Minato : ok !

Akhirnya minato ama aegis berlari nyusul si Naoya yang pergi sambil bawa Koran

Junpei : ( teriak ) minato ! ini gimana ?

Minato : ( teriak ) kalian urus yang itu !

Junpei : ( teriak ) OK !

Ketika Junpei berteriak OK si tatsuya langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu yaitu pensil dan kertas dia langsung duduk di depan reruntuhan itu dan menyuruh anak buah kakaknya buat menghitung berapa meter gedung itu…

Yukari : tuh orang ngapain ?( penasaran )

Junpei : meneketehe !( penasaran juga )

Tatsuya langsung menulis sesuatu sepertinya angka angka yang sulit di mengerti…

Junpei : waduh ? angka apaan nih ?

Yukari : aku juga nggak tau !

Junpei : bukan nya lo jago matematika ?

Seta : ( inget sesuatu ) eh ! itu namanya cara memecahkan kasus pake angka !

Junpei : ah, hebat bener jaman sekarang !

Yukari and Seta : ( sweetdrop ) emangnya lo idup jaman berapa ?

Junpei : jaman sekarang !( ketawa sendiri )

Yukari and Seta : ( tambah Sweetdrop )

Sementara itu Aegis dan Minato

Minato : Woi !? berhenti !

Naoya lagi lari lari nyari sesuatu di dekat tempat sampah si Minato dan Aegis sebenernya nggak sudi sih… tapi apa boleh buat ! mereka mau menemukan rahasia kenapa Naoya bertingkah kaya Cacing kepanasan kalo liat korannya itu….

Junpei and The others time…

Tatsuya : ( ngasih liat hasil matematikannya ) jadi.. gedung ini runtuh dan …. ( melanjutkan kata katanya )

Junpei : aduh gue nggak ngerti ama teorinya ! ( bisik bisik )

Yukari : aduh ! gue juga ! sedikitpun gue nggak ngerti !

Tatsuya : ( dari tadi ngomong ) jadi bangunan ini runtuh gara gara….

Aegis and Minato…

Minato : aduh ! gue udah nggak tahan lari lari kaya gini ( ngejar Naoya )

Aegis : ( lari juga ) sama..

Minato : tuh anak mau ngapain sih ?

Aegis : mana aku tau !

Ketika mereka berlari mereka ditendang oleh sesuatu yaitu tendangan dari seseorang yaitu Chie…

Aegis and Minato : ( kompak ) OW !?

Ketika tendangan pertama mereka hanya bilang OW tendangan ke dua..

Aegis and Minato : ( pingsan )….

Yosuke : kau membunuhnya ! ( nunjuk Minato dan Aegis )

Chie : HUAAAAAAAA !? ( negliat Aegis dan Minato+panik )

Yosuke : udah gue bilang jangan latihan tendangan di sini !

**Jadi tempat pysciater..( lho kok bisa ? )**

Ketika itu Minato lagi duduk di sebelah Aegis mereka lagi bertanya soal hubungan mereka berdua yang makin rumit beberapa hari ini

Dokternya : ( mengajukan pertanyaan ) jadi bagaimana hubungan kalian ?

Minato : ( nyari alasan ) cukup baik

Aegis : ( muka seperti tanpa dosa ) tidak ! hubungan kami seperti ada lubang besar… jika aku bilang besar… sangat besar…

Ketika itu kursi mereka duduk langsung terpisah ketika melihat Minato langsung kaget dengan keadaan aneh itu..

Dokter : berapa lama kalian tidak berhubungan di kantor ?

Aegis : um…. ( mengingat )

Minato : seminggu ! itu karena kasus bebek pembunuh itu..

Tiba tiba saja ada bebek di tengah tengah mereka ketika itu bebek itu hanya duduk dan diem di situ spontan saja Minato dan Aegis langsung kaget dengan kehadiran bebek itu..

Minato : itu pembunuhnya !( kuda kuda mau bertarung )

Aegis : tangkap ! ( kuda kuda mau bertarung )

Dokter : selesaikan dulu pertanyaannya lalu tangkap bebeknya !

Ketika itu Aegis dan Minato langsung kembali duduk ke kursinya masing masing saat itu dokter yang melihat mereka langsung mencatat sesuatu di kertasnya…

Dokter : jadi apakah di antara anda cemburu dengan pasangan anda ?

Aegis : iya ! aku !

Dokter : kenapa ?

Aegis : belakangan ini ia selalu membicarakan Yukari di depan ku ! …aku takut dia ada hubungan apa apa lagi…

Minato : ( nggak mau kalah ) saya juga !

Dokter : kenapa ?

Minato : aku melihat dia sering bersama detektif Akihiko dari pada aku ! rasanya Akihiko itu mau aku ( gerakan tangan seperti memukul orang dibagian kepala+setelah itu tanggannya di refleksikan+dan melakukan gaya yang sama )… atau ketika Detektif akihiko sedang tidur ( kaya orang mau bunuh orang di kasur mengunakan bantal )…

Dokter : oh !

Tiba tiba di samping mereka ada Yukari dan Akihiko. Aegis dan minato langsung kaget kaget ngeliat keanehan di ruang pysciater itu…

Minato : ( bingung ) ada apa ini ?

Aegis : ( Cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala )….

Real time !…

Minato langsung sadar dari pingsan nya ia ngeliat si Naoya lagi ngobrol ama wanita tua. Spontan si minato langsung berdiri dan ngambil korannya si Naoya dan langsung ngebacanya…

Minato : ( muka kaya sapi mau disembelih )….

Naoya : ( ngerebut itu Koran ) mana !

Minato : ( kaget abis ) itu bukannya Koran besok ? kok ada di tangan lo ?

Naoya : mau tau aja ! ( ngeliat Koran lagi )

Minato : ( bangunin aegis ) bangun sayang ! bangun !

Aegis pun terbangun dengan wajah yang agak malas dan ketika Minato ngasih tau soal Koran si Naoya si Aegis mukannya kaya sapi mau disembelih juga..

Aegis : ( kaget abis ) HAH !? masa ? edisi besok ? korannya ?

Minato : iya !

Aegis : kok bisa ?

Minato : ( ngangkat bahu )..

Naoya langsung berlari lagi ke suatu tempat lagi

Minato : woi tunggu !

Naoya : nggak ada waktu !( masih berlari )

Minato : kita kejar !

Aegis : ok !

Back to Junpei and Others…

Junpei yang denger penjelasan itu langsung kaget kaya sapi disembelih sama seperti yang lainnya begitu mereka mengetahui bahwa penyebab kecelakan runtuhnya itu bangunan cuman kesalahan hewan yang berbulu putih…

Junpei : masa sih ?

Seta : nggak percaya gue !

Mitsuru : mana mungkin hewan sekecil itu…

Akihiko : meuntuhkan gedung yang besarnya kaya gini ?

Ken : fiction kali !

Yukari : mungkin aja nggak !

Shinjiro : ( geleng geleng kepala ) bisa juga !

Tiba tiba dateng si Chie dan Yosuke yang lagi panik abis

Chie : ( panik ) itu ! itu ! ( nunjuk sesuatu )

Seta : itu apa ?

Yosuke : Chie bunuh orang ! satu berambut biru laki laki ! satu rambut kuning perembuan !

Seta : ( kaget ) hah !? ngebunuh polisi !?

Tiba tiba ada suara yang kaya " Gluduk "

Ketika itu seorang pria tua lewat langsung dengan muka yang jelek abis bilang

Pria tua : ( kaget ) HAH ? ngebunuh polisi !?

Ketika itu seluruh cru televisi yang dengar langsung

Cru televisi : HAH ? ngebunuh polisi ?

Ketika itu posisi seluruh cru :

-Kru televisi 1 pegang mata

-Kru televisi 2 pegang mulut

-Kru televisi 3 pegang hidung

-Kru televisi 4 pegang telinga…

dan saat itu kata kata " Ngebunuh polisi " langsung kedengeran ama S.E.E.S dan yang lain spontan dengan cara yang sama mereka langsung

seluruh S.E.E.S dan polisi : HAH ? NGEBUNUH POLISI !? ( teriak )

ketika sadar kata kata itu menyebar Yosuke yang sambil ngelirik Chie dengan penuh ketakutan langsung bilang

Yosuke : Oops ?

Chie : ( tatapan kemarah ) YO….SU… KE !!!!

Yosuke : ( lari ) kan aku bilang Oops !

Chie : ( ngejar yosuke ) nggak cukup !

**Back to the pshyciater room…. **

Ketika itu sama seperti Minato dan Aegis mereka duduk bersebelahan tapi mereka membuang muka mereka terhadap pasangannya masing masing….

Dokter : jadi kalian berkelahi karena teriakan Yosuke ?

Chie : ( nada sebel ) iya ….

Yosuke : ( nada jengkel ) kan aku bilang Oops !

Chie : eh ! belom cukup tau ( jengkel ) gue langsung dicekal ama Anggota polisi !

Yosuke : itu salah lo sendiri nendang dua S.E.E.S itu !

Ketika itu si Dokter langsung ngeliat mereka berdua yang lagi kelai gara gara mereka di kejar ama S.E.E.S team dan polisi….

Chie : dasar anak anak !

Yosuke langsung merasa marah dan tertantang ama kata kata " anak anak " yang di luncurkan Chie dia langsung mengolok Chie dengan kata kata yang nggak enak..

Yosuke : Bagus lo ya manggil gue anak anak ! dasar cewek nggak bisa masak !

Chie : ( merasa ditangtang ) oh… dasar ANAK ANAK !

Yosuke : CEWEK NGGAK BISA MASAK !

Ketika mereka berkelahi lagi Dokter yang udah capek denger perkelahian mereka langsung memberikan pertanyaan lagi…

Dokter : jadi…. Apa kalian merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ? seperti cemburu ?

Yosuke : iya ! ada! Aku sering melihat Chie sama Seta jalan berdua ! mereka selingkuh !

Chie : enak aja ! gue sering ngeliat lo pergi ama cewek lain selain gue ! MIZU kan ? selingkuh lo !

Yosuke : bukan gue ! tapi LO !

Mereka langsung bertengkar lagi si Dokter udah mulai bosen ama dua pasangan ABG yang sering bertengkar hanya karena satu pertannyaan. Akhirnya Dokter yang udah depresi itu langsung melemparkan itu orang suatu benda yang sangat berat…

Chie and Yosuke : ( kena ) OW !? ( pingsan )

Dokter : baiklah ! ( nulis sesuatu )

Back to the Real time…

Si Chie dan Yosuke lagi lari untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dari polisi

Yosuke : ( panik+lari ) panggil aku power rangers !

Chie : Maksud lo ? ( lari )

S.E.E.S, kepolisian, dan Seta : ( kompak ) WOI ! kesini !

Yosuke tidak menghiraukan kata kata itu tiba tiba aja mereka di kejutkan dengan Naoya yang menghadang mereka. Ketika mereka mulai ngerem laju larinya. mereka kepelset dan akhirnya Pingsan….

Naoya : ( ngeliat Koran lagi ) nah, nggak ada korban lagi !

Aegis : ( capek ) aduh… berhenti bentar kek !

Naoya : kalian dari tadi ngikutin aku ?

Minato dan Aegis : ( kompak+kecapean ) iya eyalah ! masa ya iya dong !

Junpei : ( kaget ) huaaa !? lo nggak apa apa ?

Minato : ( kecapekan ) iya ! kenapa ?

Junpei : itu anak bilang lo udah mati gara gara dia tendang !

Aegis : ( ngos ngosan ) nggak kok ! kami cuman pingsan !

Junpei : baguslah !

Minato : trus kenapa itu gedung bisa runtuh ?

Junpei : yang mana ?

Minato : TKPnya !

Junpei : oh… kamu pasti nggak percaya… ( membisikan sesuatu )….

Minato : ( muka kaya sapi di sembelih )…. Masa ?

Junpei : iya ! nggak bohong !

Minato : itu bendakan… mustahil….

Junpei : gue juga tau !

Aegis :emangnya siapa ?

Minato : ( membisikan sesuatu )…..

Aegis : HAH !? ( kaget )

Minato : tuh kan !

Aegis : masa sih ?

Minato : beneran !

Tiba tiba dari kejauhan dateng seorang anak perempuan yang pake baju laki…..

Seta : wehh…ngapain lo ?

Naoto : ( ngos ngosan ) ano…. Ada…. Gas tidur !

Seta : apa ? ( nggak denger )

Naoto : ( teriak ) ADA GAS TIDUR !

Ketika denger itu seluruh orang disana panik gara gara teriakan Naoto akan tetapi si Seta malah bilang…

Seta : apa ?

Naoto : ( jengkel + ngeliat apa yang dikupingnya ) anjrit ! lo naro kapas di kuping lagi ! ( ngambil kapas trus di buang )

Seta : lo bilang apa ?

Naoto : ( udah keburu tidur )….

Seta : weh ! naoto jangan mati dulu gue mau… ( ketiduran )

Psyteater time…

Kali ini mereka emang pake seragam sekolah seperti pasien yang lain tapi di sini Naoto pake seragam cewek ! bukan cowok ! posisi duduk mereka tetap sama berdampingan…

Dokter : jadi… kalian mulai sering marahan sejak kapan ?

Seta : ( nada males + garuk garuk kepala )… sejak kejadian gas tidur ! dia nggak bilang ada gas tidur yang mau dateng

Naoto : ( nggak mau kalah ) bukannya gara gara kamu sendiri nyumpal telingga pake kapas ?

Seta : itu juga gara gara teory bodoh Tatsuya yang bikin orang males mendengar…

Naoto : dasar Seta pemalas !

Seta : ( males ) biarin !

Tiba tiba ada sedikt asap yang keluar waktu mereka bertengkar…

Seta : apaan tuh ?( ngeliat itu gas )

Naoto : meneketehe !( buang muka )

Dokter : ada pertanyaan yang penting… apakah anda cemburu dengan pasagan anda ?

Naoto : iya ! aku sering melihat Seta jalan ama Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Gratia, Ai, Ayane, dan seluruh wanita di sekolah…( ngeliat Seta dengan sinis )

Dokter : baiklah…

Seta : aku juga ! aku sering ngeliat Naoto sama Kanji, Kuma, Yosuke, Sandi, Danny, detektif, dan seluruh polisi cowok lainnya !( negliat Naoto dengan sinis )

Ketika itu asap mulai dateng lagi….

Seta : apa apaan sih ?( ngeliat Naoto )

Naoto : udah aku bilang aku nggak tau ! ( ngeliat Seta )

Dokter : hanya satu pertanyaan….

Seta dan Naoto : apa ?

Dokter : apa kalian pernah bertengkar hebat ?

Seta : huh ? oh, itu waktu dia pertamakali dateng ke inaba dengan gaya Maskulinnya !

Tiba tiba naoto langsung tersingung dan marah marah ama Seta

Naoto : What wrong with you ? ( marah )

Seta : it's Nothing wrong with me ! ( marah )

Ketika mereka bertengkar tiba tiba itu asap makin tebal ketika mereka udah sibuk banget bertengkar pake bahasa itu tiba tiba dokternya langsung pake masker anti asap gitu…

Dokter : get ready…. Set… Go… !( kaya mau balapan )

Tiba tiba dua orang itu langsung ketiduran gara gara itu gas sekalinya gas itu adalah gas tidur buat terapi…

Dokter : akhirnya kepake juga gas ini ! ( ketawa )

Back to the real time then…

Minato yang panik ama gas itu langsung nanya ama Naoya ada berita soal ini kejadian

Naoya : ( ngebaca Koran sambil lari ) sialan ! di tulis di kolom sekecil ini ?

Minato : anjrit ! seharusnya lo baca itu Koran lebih teliti ( lari )

Tatsuya :eh, duo aneh itu kemana ?

Minato : siape ?

Tatsuya : itu Seta ama Naoto

Yukari : mereka udah O.K duluan !

Tatsuya : kok bisa ?

Junpei : tadi mereka bertengkar hebat !

Tatsuya : astaga !

Aegis : kita mendingan pergi ke kantor ! disana lebih aman !

Seluruh orang : OK !

S.E.E.S office …

Ketika itu junpei lagi panik ia takut kalo si Fuuka pingsan lagi gara gara itu gas tidur yang sampe membuat si Seta and Naoto pingsan di tengah jalan kaya orgil di jalan raya itu kota… ( digepok )

Ruang otopsi…

Junpei : Fuuka ! dimana lo ?

Fuuka : disini !( angkat tangan )

Junpei : lo baik baek aja ?

Fuuka : Iye ! gue dari tadi motong ini mayat !

Junpei : buat apa ? udah busuk juga !

Fuuka : eh, ini mayat bekas pembunuhan yang dirumah itu tuh !

Junpei : lo mau tau siapa yang robohkan itu rumah ?

Fuuka : ( penasaran ) siapa ?

Junpei : yang ngerobohkan itu adalah ( membisikan sesuatu )

Fuuka : hah !? angsa ? kok bisa ?( heboh abis )

Junpei : sumpah ! katanya si tatsuya itu gara gara angsanya itu nggak sengaja menancepkan sesuatu dan itu benda dia taro di bangunan entu !

Fuuka : apa barangnya ?

Junpei : bulunya yang berkilau !

Fuuka : ( ada aer di kepala )….

Junpei yang juga ada Aer di kepala itu langsung megang alat otopsi nya Fuuka trus dimainin lagi !

Fuuka : jangan suntikan itu !

Junpei : kenapa ?

Fuuka : lo bisa pingsan !

Junpei : oh kaya gini ( naro itu suntikan dengan jarumnya dekat dengan Fuuka dan dia )

Fuuka : jangan !

Ketika itu minato langsung dateng dan mendorong fuuka dan junpei lagi deket deketan )

Minato : ( mendorong junpei ) hello !

Akhirnya si Fuuka ama Junpei kesuntik ama itu benda dan akhirnya mereka pingsan si Minato yang ngeliat itu langsung panik sendiri soalnnya dia yang udah dorong junpei sampe dia kena suntikan yang bikin orang pingsan tersebut…

Minato : ( panik ) yah ! kesuntik ama obat tidur ! gimana nih ? padahal gue mau kasih tau pembunuhnya !

Psyteater time…

Kali ini si Fuuka ama Junpei tempat duduk nya di dekat kan tatapan mereka kaya orang yang mau disuntik mati…

Dokter : jadi… itu kesalahannya junpei ?

Fuuka : iya ! padahal sudah aku bilang jangan ! tapi dia tetep memainkan itu suntikan pembuat orang tidur.. !

Junpei : ( membela diri ) ayolah ! itu cuman kecelakaan ! lagi pula aku tidak menyuntikannya ! malah si Minato yang dorong gue trus kena deh kita berdua !

Dokter : oh…. ( mencatat sesuatu ) lalu apakah anda cemburu dengan pasangan anda ?

Fuuka : iya ! dia sering pergi jenguk si Gothik lolita putih nan aneh itu ! ketika ia kembali.. dia bawa gambar wajahnya lagi ! aku takut mereka udah….

Junpei : ( nggak mau kalah ) kalau kamu aku sering ngeliat kamu sama si Minato kan ? jalan jalan ! buat masak bento sama sama ! nggak sama aku lagi !

Fuuka : kau kan tidak suka masakannku !

Junpei : tentu saja ! masakanmu itu tidak enak !

Fuuka : oh… gitu ya ?awas lo ! gue nggak kasih makan lagi !

Junpei : BIARIN !(nada ngejek )

Dokter itu mencatat perkelahian mereka lagi…

Junpei : dok, apa sih yang dicatat ?

Dokter : rahasia dokter !

Ketika itu dari belakang ada dua suntikan yang dateng tiba tiba ketika Junpei melihatnya dia langsung

Junpei : suntikan dari mana ?

Fuuka : apa apaan nih ?

Mereka kesuntik ama itu benda…

Dokter : obat menghilangkan stress ! anda akan tertidur !

Ketika itu si junpei udah molor duluan sementara si Fuuka molor satu menit sesudah Junpei….

Real time …

Minato lagi sibuk nyari barang bukti yang berhasil di selamatkan si Aegis lagi naro junpei dan Fuuka di kasur buat tidur selama 2 jam, yukari lagi ngetes alatnya, ken lagi main sama koromaru sambil nunggu si Seta dan kawan kawannya kembali bangkit dari tidurnya, detektif akihiko dan Mitsuru lagi bertengkar karena sesuatu, Naoya lagi sibuk bolak balik korannya, si Tatsuya lagi menghitung sesuatu di kertasnya dan Shinjiro kaya ibu ibu lagi masak !…

Kantor akihiko sanda…

Akihiko : kan sudah aku bilang aku nggak selingkuh !

Mitsuru : trus ngapain telphon telphonan ?

Akihiko : kan soal kasus…

Mitsuru : ( motong kata kata akihiko ) Bebek pembunuh ? lagi ?

Akihiko : iya !

Mitsuru : dasar hidung belang ! Playboy ( dihina abis abisan )

Akihiko : dasar playgirls ! mata duitan ( menghina juga )

Ketika itu si Shinjiro udah masakan sesuatu buat mereka akan tetapi ternyata ada orang iseng yang ngasih sesuatu kemakanan itu…

Shinjiro : makan dulu ! baru bertengkar !

Si Mitsuru and Akihiko emang makan kue itu satu biji ! ketika mereka menelannya mereka langsung pingsan 10 menit kemudian

Shinjiro: lho ? lho ? kok pingsan ?

Psyteater time…

Seoerti yang lain mereka memang duduk berdampingan akan tetapi mereka pake seragam sekolah Gekkoukan Lengkap ketika dokter melihat itu dia langsung meletakan kue anggyur dan lemon di samping mereka berdua yang lagi marah marahan …..

Dokter : jadi kalian bertengkar karena kasus bebek pembunuh ?

Mitsuru : iya ! ( mengambil kue kering anggur dan langsung memakannya )

Dokter : kenapa anda bertengkar ?

Akihiko : karena mitsuru pikir aku selingkuh ama luna silverman ! (ngambil kue lemon dan memakannya juga )

Dokter : oh…. begitu ! jadi kalian saling cemburu ?

Akihiko : ( ngabil kue kering lemon lagi ) iya ! aku sering melihatnya bersama Minato ( memakan kue itu lagi )

Mitsuru : ( mengambil kue anggur lagi ) itu karena kau selalu ada di dekat luna Silverman ! ( mengigit kue itu seperti anak anak makan biscuit )

Dokter : oh… jadi kalian menyukai kue itu ?

Mitsuru dan akihiko : ( kompak+megang kue anggur dan lemon ) iya !

Dokter : baguslah !

Ketika itu Mitsuru langsung ketiduran gara gara makan kue yang terakhir sama seperti akihiko yang langsung K.O gara gara kue kering itu…

Dokter : metode selesai ! sudah aku taruh obat tidur di situ !..

**Back to the real time then….**

Si akihiko bangun dari tidurnya ketika ia bangun ia ngeliat mitsuru ada di sebelahnya sama seperti mitsuru mereka saling bertatap muka di tempat tidur springbed yang megah itu dan langsung..

Akihiko and Mitsuru : ( bangun dari tidur+kompak ) HUAAAAAAAAAA !?

Mendegar mereka teriak Aegis langsung dateng ke tempat itu dan bertanya

Aegis : ( panik ) What going on ?

Mitsuru : kami abis ngapain ? kok bisa tidur disini ? ( panik )

Aegis : kalian pingsan waktu makan kue buatan shinji trus aku taro kalian di sini !

Mitsuru : oh, begitu !….

Aegis : ada apa ?

Akihiko : kami kira kami habis melakukan… ( di pukul mitsuru ) HUAAA !?

Mitsuru : DIAM KAU !

Aegis : kami sudah dapet pembunuhnya !

Mitsuru and Akihiko : SIAPA ? ( heboh )

Aegis : pembunuhnya adalah angsa ! dia yang membunuh orang itu dengan memasukan sesuatu kedalam makanannya dan karena ingin menghilangkan barang bukti dia langsung merobohkan bangunan itu dengan cara menarik bulu emasnya….

Mitsuru : aneh sekali akhir akhir ini pembunuhan dilakukan oleh hewan…

Akihiko : setuju ! ada apa sih dengan kejadian ini ?

Mitsuru :*gaps* jangan jangan ! ( lari ke tempat koromaru )

Akihiko :heh ! tunggu ! ( mengejar mitsuru )

Mitsuru : ( berlari ) profokator dari kejadian ini adalah Koromaru ! mereka ingin koromaru bebas !

Akihiko : ah, aku mengerti ! ( berlari disamping mitsuru )

Aegis : akan aku beritahu yang lain ! ( mengambil cell phone nya ) hallo ? minato ! tangkap koromaru !

Minato : kenapa ?

Aegis : karena dia profokator pembunuhnya !

Kantor S.E.E.S bagian pusat

Minato : baiklah ! KEN tangkap koromaru !

Ken : Baik !…

Ketika Ken berusaha menangkap si Koromaru lari kearah Naoya… ketika Naoya melihat Koran ada berita berjudul " seekor anjing pembunuh kabur " si Naoya langsung mencoba menangkapnya…

Naoya : sialan !

Ketika nggak berhasil kini giliran si Tatsuya yang lagi meorak arik namanya pembunuhnya ketika ia dapet KOROMARU dia langsung mencob menangkap itu anjing supaya jadi tersangka…

Tatsuya : Anjrit !

Ketika pergi keluar dia ngeliat seta yang dateng sambil ngejar dia dan ketika itu

Seta : KETANGKEP ! ( memegang koromaru dengan kuat )

Minato : great job ! SETA !( berteriak )

Seta : ( meneyrahkan koromaru ) No problem !

Minato : jadi kamu penjahatnya ya ?

Akhirnya anggota S.E.E.S ngebawa itu koromaru ke penjara dan akhirnya berselang tiga tahun mereka hidup damai tanpa kasus pembunuhan hewan lagi

Tiga tahun kemudian…

Naoya lagi lari lari mau menyelamatkan sesuatu ketika Minato yang lagi ngobrol ama seta ngeliat si Minato langsung kejar kejaran ama Naoya mau Tanya ada apa ketika Naoya lagi berhenti sebentar si Tatsuya yang liat ikut ikutan ama mereka nanya apa yang terjadi ketika Naoya masuk kedalam Naoya bilang

Naoya : JANGAN MASUK !

Seta, Minato, and Tatsuya : ( kompak ) ok !

Ketika menunggu berapa lama si Naoya keluar dengan membawa Koran yang baru…

Seta : itu Koran besok kan ?

Naoya : iya !

Tatsuya : trus apa yang terjadi ?

Naoya : ( ketawa + garuk garuk kepala ) aku lupa bawa Koran ini !

Seta , Minato, dan Tatsuya : ( kompak ) BHEEEEE…..

THE END !

aduh nggak lucu ya ? maaf


End file.
